The present invention relates to a camera equipped with a backup battery, and more specifically, to a backup battery storing structure in a camera.
A clock circuit for controlling the date and the time is used in a date mechanism of a camera for printing the date and the time on a part of a photographed image. A battery is necessary for driving the clock circuit. However, if the clock circuit is driven by a battery (a main battery) for a photographing function control circuit, the clock is stopped at the time of replacing the main battery. Therefore, a backup battery in addition to the main battery is provided in a camera.
However, this arrangement requires two spaces for respectively storing the main battery and the backup battery in the camera, and thus hinders downsizing of the camera.
In light of the above-mentioned circumstances, an object of the invention is to store a backup battery without increasing the space to be occupied in a camera.
In order to solve the above-mentioned problem, in a backup battery storing structure for a camera according to the invention, a plurality of DX pieces for reading a DX code on a film cartridge is arranged in the axial direction of the film cartridge along the wall of a film chamber of a camera, and a backup battery is stored between two adjacent DX pieces.
Since the back up battery is stored in the space for installing the DX pieces along the wall of the film chamber, the space occupied by the backup battery does not need to be increased in the camera Specifically, by bending the DX pieces in the axial direction, space for storing the backup battery is ensured. Moreover, by providing the thickness of the backup battery thinner than the flexure stroke of the DX pieces, the backup battery can be completely stored in the space occupied by the DX pieces, in the thickness direction thereof.
The present disclosure relates to the subject matter contained in Japanese patent application No. Hei. 10-362884 (filed on Dec. 21, 1998), which is expressly incorporated herein by reference in its entirety.